Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with aircraft sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,175,991, issued to Kamp, is entitled, “Method of forming a Pitot tube valve assembly with an anti-rotation mechanism”, and is said to teach a valve assembly that includes a Pitot tube having an angled tip to extract from a duct formed by a housing a sample of a fluid to be communicated to an actuator configured to operate the duct, with the Pitot tube being disposed within the housing whereby the Pitot tube is fixed longitudinally between the actuator and the housing and laterally within the housing and an anti-rotation mechanism coupled with the Pitot tube to rotationally secure the Pitot tube such that the angled tip is fixed to face rearwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,234,935, also issued to Kamp, et al., is entitled “Anti-rotation mechanism for Pitot tube” and is said to teach a valve assembly that includes a Pitot tube having an angled tip to extract from a duct formed by a housing a sample of a fluid to be communicated to an actuator configured to operate the duct, the Pitot tube being disposed within the housing whereby the Pitot tube is fixed longitudinally between the actuator and the housing and laterally within the housing and an anti-rotation mechanism coupled with the Pitot tube to rotationally secure the Pitot tube such that the angled tip is fixed to face rearwardly.